Solve for $x$ : $(x + 3)^2 - 4 = 0$
Add $4$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x + 3)^2 = 4$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x + 3)^2} = \pm \sqrt{4}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $2$ , since squaring either one results in $4$ $ x + 3 = \pm 2$ Subtract $3$ from both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = -3 \pm 2$ Add and subtract $2$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = -1 \text{or} x = -5$